HD 'Contra Mundum'
by tigersilver
Summary: AU, EWE, Auror!Harry, PotionsMaster!Draco, minor flangst, incipient crack, happy endings. Draco didn't know quite how he'd ended up in Potter's best visitor's chair at St. Mungo's. Potter's bed, though? That, he understood.


HD 'Contra Mundum'

Warnings: AU; EWE; Auror!Harry; PotionsMaster!Draco; no bottom/top spec'd; minor flangst; incipient crack; happy endings.

Malfoy very carefully arranged himself: a hand here, his spine curved slightly inward to match up perfectly, his chin just there, one calf and ankle nudged between two warm legs, hairier than his and a few crucial inches shorter; hip aligned with hip and the warm curve of arse budging against his bits. It was pitch black at this hour, but he could do this with his eyes closed; often did, for that matter.

He'd shown up at St. Mungo's, unexpected and unheralded, and proceeded to plant himself at Potter's bedside in the Difficult Curses and Hexes Ward, for all the world as though he'd every right to be there. Oddly enough, there weren't any Weasleys in rabid attendance nor the inimitable Hermione Granger bustling officiously nor any of the other legions of usual Potter hangers-on panting and eager to oust him on sight. Not even the annoyingly assured Weasleyette, whom Malfoy had genuinely expected to be the one claiming the nicer of the two visitors' chairs Potter's private room boasted.

No one but Malfoy in that armchair, day after day. No other visitors at all for Wizarding Britain's Golden Boy but Lovegood and Parkinson, both of whom brought Draco soup and sandwiches and weak tea from the canteen until the candystripers finally took pity on Malfoy five days into his vigil and began sneaking in an extra tray in at mealtimes. Only Lovegood had actually come with the intention of seeing Potter; Parkinson was there for Malfoy, as an envoy for his parents initially, and then for benefit of herself and Malfoy's other rather astounded mates. At first she'd railed that he was being highly unreasonable, that his parents were terribly concerned about his uncharacteristic behaviour, that Potter would be perfectly fine without him, that his care wasn't any of Draco's business, and, as the ultimate kicker, that he was making a decided fool of himself playing at Nightingale…and then eventually she'd huffed with ill-concealed exasperation, beaten at last by Draco's shrugs and non-answers, and was reduced to bringing him a change of clothes, takeout curry now and then, and finally a thoughtfully-packed overnight bag with his own toothbrush and private-label toiletries in.

Lovegood stopped by often at Potter's room, but she didn't say much. Mostly she and Potter just smiled at one another, and Malfoy manfully attempted to keep his face straight when the on-going silly grins and odd bouts of good humour encroached upon him, as though they were symptoms of a rudely infectious disease he might be prone to. But Looney seemed happy enough to be relegated to the other, less comfortable chair—the one with flattened cushions and no arms—and still the Weasleyette didn't put in a single appearance, so Malfoy settled in with a vengeance, dutifully playing chess and Snap and Solitaire and helping Potter with acrostics and crosswords during the day, reading aloud to him from _À la recherche du temps perdu_ in the evenings. He also devoured all the Potions texts Parkinson delivered at his request, and even passed them onto Potter as a soporific when Harry was feeling restless.

This was more and more often, as the curse's effects wore off or were ably dealt with by the various Healers and Medi-Witches always in attendance. Within ten or twelve days of Draco's arrival, Potter was sent off to Charmed Physio every two days for two hours after lunchtime; on alternate days he was escorted to a massage therapist on a different floor.

As for Draco, he didn't leave Potter's room—didn't have to, really, since Potter had a private lav and he had his wand to spell his clothes fresh, plus a Parkinson-supplied chain of the items he might require or desire. In the end, Malfoy proved resilient enough to resist all the mutterings, polite requests, outright pleas, blunt requests, orders and red-faced threats the Healers offered up in a vain attempt to remove him from his new home. These had no ill effect on Malfoy whatsoever and, as Potter simply observed every attempt and smiled that knowing grin of his, green eyes glowing, the resultant fuss contrarily pleased Draco very much indeed. Throwing up their collective hands in defeat after barely a fortnight, the St. Mungo's staff desisted and Malfoy found he'd been tacitly accepted and even provided a cot in Harry's room to bunk in.

He'd preferred the armchair, as that could be angled close enough to the bed so that he could grasp Potter's hand when he was murmuring and tossing in his sleep, or perhaps lay a palm across his scarred brow or bandaged shoulder upon occasion. Malfoy did this without thinking about it; he seemed to be entirely unable to resist touching Potter and often. Potter, in turn, seemed to accept this new behavioural quirk on the part of his old archrival much as he'd accepted Malfoy's presence from the get-go. With great equanimity.

"Oh?" he'd asked, twelve hours after Malfoy had first arrived, blinking continuously and obviously groggy still from various pain potions but equally obviously all in one piece and on the road to recovery.

"You're here, Malfoy?"

"Ah," Draco shrugged, rather helplessly, indicating that _yes_, for all intents and purposes, he was.

"That's'all r'ght, then," Potter mumbled, and dropped off back to sleep before he could even smile. _If_ he had intended to smile, Draco remembered wondering later, but he'd firmly quashed any further speculation on that subject both then and thereafter.

To be truthful, Draco hadn't known quite why he went to St. Mungo's in the first place. He'd told himself it was because of Potter's grievous and life-threatening injury, sustained in the line of duty in his current post as Junior Auror, and that he'd read about it somewhere in the papers and had consequently felt an odd, inexplicable urge to drop by and visit with his old school rival. But of course he hadn't—reports on Potter's nasty run-in with Doholov had been ably suppressed by the Aurors, who apparently took their duties seriously when it came to further endangering their members and thus had no qualms whatsoever about silencing the press when a known fugitive was still at large. There was not a word in any Wizarding publication about Potter's extended recovery, his injury, or his constant 'visitor'.

And, of course, Malfoy _hadn't_. Hadn't simply dropped by, exchanged a word or two with reluctantly mustered civility, and taken himself off immediately, as he'd meant to. No. No, he'd volunteered to escort Potter home instead—Potter's, not the Manor—and supervise him for the additional week or two the Healers considered prudent. That had been…interesting.

"Well, Mr. Potter," Healer McGrindsley said, one Friday morning three weeks after Draco had originally stopped in on a whim. "You seem to be going along nicely now. I imagine we'll let you go by this coming Tuesday, Merlin willing. Speaking of, have you anyone at home to, well—"

"Stay with me?" Potter had interrupted the older man, flushing a brilliant red. "No—_no_, I—" he'd begun, his voice rough and rather embarrassed, when Draco opened his own mouth and waved a casual hand in the Healer's face for attention, speaking rapidly over Potter's possible histrionics.

"I will," he'd announced, quite calm, cool and collected. "I'll do it."

"Oh?" McGrindsley went pale at the very notion and his eyebrows climbed well up into his receding hairline. Draco wasn't sure which part of his reputation had preceded him: 'Death Eater', 'Malfoy' or 'homo'. The respectable Healer had immediately turned back to Harry with a million questions writ all over his kindly, aging face, but Potter was already nodding peaceably, that trademark cat-like grin of his developing slowly across his still-pale cheeks, like a Muggle photograph coming to light in solution.

"Oh," Potter said, perfectly composed in the face of Draco's startling offer. "That's fine, then. Thanks, Malfoy."

"Right," Malfoy answered, and it was settled.

Which brought Draco to Potter's bed, wide awake at some horribly illegal hour of the morning. And had him wrapped 'round Potter like the Giant Squid or perhaps a cashmere blanket. He preferred the latter simile, but Potter didn't seem to be bothered with either Malfoy's shared heat or his groping hands, so either would do. Nightly, Draco settled Potter into his PJs and his well-worn Muggle-brand sheets and nightly, he wound himself carefully around Potter like a snake 'round a caduceus. If Malfoy had been the one choosing, they'd have had luxurious lie-ins every morning, just so he could retain the sensation of Harry breathing calmly and quietly against him for the longest possible period. Potter, however, was an execrably early riser, though he apparently also liked to keep late hours, watching his Muggle telly shows and reading novels across an assortment of genres. Draco had gotten into the habit of waking around four a.m., most days, simply to check on his charge's health and wellbeing and wallow in that scant forty-five minutes or so of peace-and-quiet he had to himself before Potter sprang out of bed fully charged and got his day started.

It was easy enough to do this, as he was already firmly ensconced—in Potter's house, Potter's room and Potter's bed. That, too, had simply happened. He'd Flooed with Potter to his house that Tuesday—the old Black family home still, most surprisingly, but a great deal nicer inside than the way Draco remembered it from his brief stay there during the war—had made Harry some tea and toast and then simply climbed onto Potter's mattress whilst Potter took his customary evening shower and scrubbed off the lingering odor of infirmary. Malfoy hadn't even thought about what he was doing as he did it; it was simply the thing to do, so he did.

He didn't think about it much that first morning, either, stumbling a bit as he joined Potter in the capacious kitchen, and casually putting his arms around him to steal a rasher from the pile of bacon draining on the counter.

"Alright?" he'd inquired, still mostly asleep on his feet, and Potter nodded sharply, not turning, and Draco had then kissed the side of Harry's pale throat with his greasy lips, just under his ear, where Potter's skin was very soft and a pulse beat.

Potter did face him then, revolving slowly within Draco's arms, one hand deftly switching off the burner knob, the other going up to grip Draco's bare shoulder, and he'd brought his gaze up and up till his green eyes travelled searchingly across Draco's rumpled hair and the planes of his pillow-marked cheekbones. As if Potter might find something worrisome hidden in Malfoy's half-lidded grey eyes or his rather unfocused and somewhat puzzled features; as if there might still be a hint of lingering malice in the set of Malfoy's slumping shoulders where they reached forward to embrace him, or the intimate angle of his bent neck as he thoroughly chewed up the last bite of his rasher. Draco had simply stared in return, not moving the hand he still had clasped round Potter's waist or the one he'd returned unthinkingly to Harry's ribcage, not knowing quite what to say, or if he had to say anything. Probably not; it was all up to Potter.

Potter laid a warm, work-roughened palm on Malfoy's stubbly jaw, gently enough so that Draco had trouble swallowing down his mangled bite when he remembered enough to do so, and smiled. It was a particularly lovely smile, Draco afterwards recalled, musing over it as one might reminisce over a fine wine. He'd seen that startling smile often enough to get to know it, at St. Mungo's, and usually directed at him.

"How about you?" Potter had asked him, gaze very intent. Malfoy nodded back in a rather disjointed way, as if he were a marionette with strings gutted, and struggled harder with the bacon that seemed stuck in his gullet.

"Good," he'd managed. "All good. Splendid."

They'd napped together that first afternoon at Grimauld—Potter had been a little worn 'round the edges and Draco insisted—and Malfoy there and then decided that Potter's bed was very comfortable. A week or so spent in its confines might serve to remove the semi-permanent kinks in his spine. He'd the St. Mungo's armchair to thank for those, but then he wouldn't have given up that armchair for anything. He'd actually requested to purchase it, but on that subject the Healers were strangely indomitable.

His parents must've been sending him Owls whilst he occupied with Potter, even though he was of age and considered his own man. Eventually, one was forwarded to Grimauld via the Ministry's official owl, and for morbid amusement Draco read it aloud to Potter over breakfast. They'd not ventured beyond rather passionate, soul-devouring snogs and handjobs at that point, but Draco was being mindful of Potter's continued recovery and keeping to an easy pace. He'd definite hopes for more as soon as Potter deemed himself ready.

_My Dearest Son_, his mother had written, one week previous, _I find it simply appalling—nay, __unbelievable__— that you've imposed yourself on Mr. Potter's good will in this precipitous and ill-considered manner. Mr. Potter has a great many kind souls who care deeply for him; able and competent Wizards and Witches all, every one of which would genuinely appreciate the opportunity to offer their services in this, his time of need. Why, in Salazar's Name, would you insist on investing yourself so heavily in his recuperation? From what the St. Mungo's Healers have given us to understand, Mr. Potter is in no immediate danger, has not been for quite some considerable time, and has absolutely no need of a full-time sitter. Your presence at Grimauld House is completely irrelevant. _

_Further, neither your father nor myself were aware that you considered yourself to be in any way an intimate, or in such a familiar position vis-à-vis Mr. Potter that you'd be either willing or comfortable enough to go so far as to casually invite yourself to reside within his dwelling on what appears to be an alarmingly semi-permanent basis. To the contrary, and our best recollection, your relationship with Mr. Potter has always been recriminatory, resentful and, at times, has ultimately resulted in painful physical injury to either one or both of you. _

_In light of your unfortunate history and excepting, naturally, the very brief period in which we, the Malfoy family, willingly assisted the Order of the Phoenix, we would strongly suggest that you vacate Mr. Potter's premises and return to your studies posthaste, resuming your previously chosen goal of a Masters Mundum in Potions. We fail to see any positive outcome resulting from this, your most recent flight of folly and most disgracefully fanciful behaviour yet. _

_With great concern, and the firm expectation of your imminent return to the Manor, we remain, your Fond Parents. _

"Hmm," Potter had observed, sopping up egg yolk with his slightly burnt toast crust, "that's trenchant."

Draco shrugged in return, and took a sip of his tea, unconcerned. He'd no intention of abandoning Grimauld, or Potter, and his 'concerned' parents could continue to send Owls for years on end if they so chose.

"No matter. At least they've got the fancying part right," he wiped his mouth and avoided looking at Potter too closely. "So, to market today? We need a few items and I want to revisit that Muggle coffee shop again—Buckbeak's, was it?"

"Starbucks, Malfoy," Potter replied, merry crinkles forming around his beautiful mouth. He'd been laughing silently again; Draco could always tell by the heightening of gold in the green, green, green of those amazing eyes of his. Draco had found that response to be quite heartening in light of his 'folly'.

"Tell me, why would you think the Muggles would call a shop after a hippogriff?" Potter had then asked him, keeping his face straight with some effort.

"Oh—you know," Malfoy waved that off too, as though it didn't matter. "Muggles," he'd repeated, considering that to be a suitable one word, catch-all excuse for anything odd or confusing Potter exposed him to on _that_ side of the Leaky. There were a great many of those odd and confusing things, but Draco discovered that, as long as it was Potter explaining, the various weirdnesses—taxis, paper money, Tube turnstiles, the BBC, female fashion—were not experiences that made him feel squirmy or tainted.

In fact, he'd enjoyed them. He'd enjoyed as well the vehement discussions of the novels they'd both read, Wizard and Muggle, the films they'd viewed, the passersby they'd watched and speculated on whilst drinking endless cups of coffee at endless bistros. He'd even relished arguing Quidditch particulars and scattered scraps of trivia from Binn's half-remembered History classes with Potter—they'd done that all through Potter's stay at St. Mungo's, as Draco was perfectly articulate and just as contrary as always provided Potter didn't ask him alarming questions about why he was there or how long he might stay.

'One or two weeks' became three, and then a full month. Summer bloomed around them, dusty, hot, and fragrant. Potter and Malfoy grew quite adept at divvying up the household chores and Draco was gradually and very reluctantly in process of being taught the basics of cookery by his new housemate. And vacuuming, which disgusted him, especially as the Hoover was given to snapping constantly at its own cord and then running circles 'round Draco till he tripped down the stairs. Malfoy had persisted, though, despite the occasional conviction he'd descended fully to house elf level and all its attendant madness, and all—only—because Potter seemed to expect his ready acquiescence. He did use spells and charms for the drudge work far more often than Potter ever did, but Harry only laughed when Draco mentioned for the umpteenth time he was both abusing his barely regained health _and_ willfully ignoring the fact that he was a powerful Wizard with such persistent foolishness.

"No. 'S'good exercise," he'd said, pulling up weeds in the straggly nasturtium border one sunny morning. "Besides, I need something in lieu of physio. I'm to return to Aurors on Monday."

That had set Malfoy back on his heels, mentally. Well…both of Potter's casual revelations had. One, Potter's admittance that he was in need of additional exercise. Draco could think of any number of physical activities that were both healthful _and_ pleasurable, but he'd been waiting very patiently—for him—on Potter's signal. Two, the Aurors. The post of Junior Auror was a dangerous one, even without ex-Death Eaters cluttering up the landscape, and Potter, therefore, would be exposed again and often to curses such as the one that had laid him low enough for Draco to actually sit up and take notice.

Malfoy freely admitted to himself that he still didn't know why he'd ventured into St. Mungo's that fateful day and then stayed. And stayed. And shown no signs of leaving, days and days on, when Potter's health was demonstrably a non-issue. The Weasleys and Granger had all sent various missives to Potter over the course of time and Draco had been certain every one of them addressed the subject of his presence, and not in a complimentary way. But Potter didn't share the contents of his letters, so Draco hadn't been sure, precisely, of what sins and transgressions he might be being accused. This left him with scant opportunity to prepare persuasive counterarguments, but then, he'd no valid reasons to present for the majority of his more recent actions.

None, at least, that he'd wished to communicate in speech. Touch was another matter.

That same night, he'd gone ahead and addressed at least one item on his updated agenda. The usual snog-and-grope had progressed rapidly into something _more_—more heated, more impassioned, more erotic. Potter had responded like a champ to his every advance, handing Draco back what he got and then some. It was exhilarating for Malfoy, to be so ridiculously aware it was Harry he crouched over, Harry he sucked off, Harry who writhed uncontrollably beneath him and screamed out Malfoy's name as he came.

Malfoy had nothing to say—no words, at least not organized in a sensible, logical, grammatical fashion—to explain how he felt when Potter snagged back the initiative and proceeded to put him through his paces. Later, he vaguely remembered showing Potter where and how to shove his fingers for maximum effect, gasping out numerous peremptory commands like 'Harder!" and such sincere compliments as '_Fuck_, Potter!', but the emotions that roiled around under his shivering skin that night—and felt as though they were pouring through it in a flood-tide whenever Harry twisted his hips just that way or nipped sharply at Draco's jaw line—those were not readily definable.

Draco was left gasping and limp, and desperately in hopes of further, shared explorations into this new arena. He also came away with the distinct impression Potter was of much the same opinion, especially given Potter's interest in a no-holds barred rematch shortly after the initial bout.

The fateful Monday arrived all too soon and Potter jauntered off merrily at the crack of dawn whilst Malfoy was still in process of wrapping his esophagus around his first cuppa. He despised the resultant deathly silence in the house within the period of just ten minutes, and proceeded to alternately jitter and mope through the remainder of the day. It helped not at all that Potter was terribly bright and upbeat upon his return, an hour after Malfoy expected him, or that the dinner he'd cobbled together was stone cold.

Halfway through that following Tuesday, Malfoy had a breakthrough of sorts: he consciously acknowledged that Potter's Auror post frightened him practically pissless. He'd thrown himself body and soul into pleasuring Harry the night previous, offering himself up as wantonly as any trollop, and had ended the evening nearly unconscious with a surfeit of Potter. But it was not enough to satisfy, not for any length of time exceeding eight hours, and not when he'd grown used to a steady diet of 'Harry'.

It was the intentional act of deliberating over the recent events in his life—going to Potter, staying with Potter, refusing to leave Potter under any provocation, real or imagined—in light of a Potter being unwilling or unable to tolerate his continued presence that led Draco Malfoy skittering to the very edge of a genuine nervous collapse.

Perhaps it was then that the dreamlike quality of Malfoy's days came to a sad end. He'd done so well by not digging too deeply. He'd acted; Potter accepted. He'd ventured; Potter edged closer still. Now he considered, and Potter wavered on the rim of his previous untouchable state, which was in no way acceptable to a Malfoy who'd risked a very great deal—much of it incomprehensible to a person of Potter's sort—to be where he was that day.

If Potter was no longer available to Malfoy, what then? If it was choice on Potter's part, then that would be one question settled conclusively and Malfoy would take himself off—gutted, to be sure—but thus far Harry had proved remarkably amenable to being imposed upon. If it was instead purely a circumstantial event, perhaps unfurling entirely out of his and Potter's control, then Malfoy's reaction to a loss of Potter in his daily routine would differ in the extreme.

For the hour or so at midday that Malfoy spent perched motionless in the comfortably familiar armchair he'd purchased at John Lewis and blinking sightlessly at the andirons, he'd entertained only one thought, cycling and recycling, and it was a very bleak one.

"Can you quit?" he'd asked Potter the moment he'd stumbled out of the Floo that evening. "I mean, would it be a problem? Because I really can't bear it, Potter."

"Huh?" Potter had replied, blank-faced and absentmindedly dusting ash off his person. "What?"

"Your post. Can you resign, effective immediately? Will you?" Malfoy explained himself—well, he hadn't _explained_, precisely, but he'd requested _again_. "Please," he'd added, politely, to ensure Harry understood just how important this was for him.

"But. But, why?"

Potter's tone had been strange. Appalled, perhaps, or simply very startled. Angered? Here Malfoy had been blissfully basking lizard-like in Potter's relatively relaxed and easy state for weeks on end, excepting perhaps that first ten or twelve days of physical discomfort while still at St. Mungo's, when Potter was understandably snappish, and he was rather abruptly startled himself by the urgent disquiet the new and markedly different note in Potter's voice sent lancing through his midsection.

"It's ridiculous," he'd replied, uneasily, attacking instead, hoping to divert Potter's anger to the Aurors. "You've done more than enough for the world, Potter—time to get out and call it quits while you still can."

His nerves aquiver, Draco took over the soot removal process at that point, hands running carefully over Harry as if to make certain the man was indeed solid, and let himself inhale. Warm; sweaty: good. Home, all in one piece and accounted for: better.

"Wait," Potter stammered, quiescent, at least, with Malfoy's lightning fast setting-to-rights. "I don't what you're talking about here, Malfoy, but I can't just—"

Draco had developed the strong and unswerving opinion over the course of Tuesday that resigning was the obvious next step and crucial to Harry's wellbeing: every day Potter spent on Auror work was a day he spent deliberately courting oblivion. It had to be halted, and immediately. Malfoys did not allow their—their Potters to continue exposing themselves unnecessarily to such harrowing conditions.

"_Look_," he'd hurried to offer over Potter's objections, "look, ah—let's go out, grab some supper or something; a bottle of wine. And, er—_discuss_ this, Potter, like reasonable people."

Harry blinked at him for a long—very long—moment with those eyes of his, and eventually got around to nodding 'yes'.

"I'm not sure what exactly we're going to discuss, Malfoy, since this is my _job _you're talking about, but…well. All right," he'd agreed, sounding dubious. "I _am_ rather famished and you haven't started dinner yet, have you?"

Malfoy flushed with faint shame. He had not, though it was most definitely his responsibility, being the one at home all day, ostensibly with little to do other than review Potions recipes. But he'd been occupied with his own scrambled psyche to the point of disregarding all the normal, physical needs.

Funny how revelations of looming disaster did that to one.

Malfoy plied Potter with an Australian red all through dinner, and ate his eggplant lasagna in neat bites whilst contemplating various politic ways of reproaching his request. Potter blanketed the strange little silences that arose between them with easy comment, as if he were the one deathly afraid the dialogue they'd established so readily in St. Mungo's might stop, or derail, or be blown up by unseen landmines.

"Dawlish said today I need to work harder on my Disillusionments," he'd nattered, mouth full of chicken Parmesan. "I guess I've let them slip too often when I'm concentrating on DADA."

"H'erm," Malfoy nodded in return, and hated intensely that Potter required the need for DADA at this stage in his short and horridly heroic life, post-Voldemort. He'd rearranged his salad into a geometric pattern in place of mentioning that, however, and kept mum, waiting for just the right moment, the optimum strike.

"Suppose I've always relied on my cloak all these years and now I'm not as practiced with some of the other options as I was when the war was on," Potter sipped at his newly refilled glass. "Spoilt, I am, and I'll never be allowed to carry it in the field—not standard issue, y'see. Unfair advantage to have it on, Dawlish said. Like _that's_ sensible._ I'd_ say we need every bloody advantage we can lay hands on."

"Potter, about that—" Malfoy had started. "You really can't." Potter's shoulders tightened visibly under his Muggle dinner jacket. So did his generous mouth, lips thinning into a narrow line that boded no good for momentous, life-altering decisions. He stared at his fork instead of Malfoy.

"I'd rather you didn't—" Malfoy tried again.

And stopped, full halt. He knew a lost cause when it slammed him across the chin. Potter, evidently, wasn't near relaxed enough by the wine to truly engage in Draco's review of perfectly reasonable objections; Potter, perversely, seemed to take actual delight in having senior Aurors order him about like some halfwit minion when _he _was the one solely responsible for their continued existence.

"Mmm?" Potter had muttered, his green gaze sliding very deliberately elsewhere. "What? Oh, say, Malfoy—isn't that your friend Parkinson? What's she doing here?"

'Here' had been the finest Italian establishment in the city, one of his and Potter's favorites, and Parkinson had ventured there only because Draco had recommended it in one of the frequent and chatty Owls he'd sent her way.

Draco turned his head away sharply from Pans and her date—Ravenclaw, wasn't he?—and picked in a discontented fashion at the breadcrumbs spilt across the tablecloth, bolting down the remainder of his wine like there'd be no tomorrow. He'd prayed with all his heart Pans wouldn't deign to notice their existence, contrarily decide to stroll over and stick her pug-like nose right in the midst. That would sink the entire uncertain situation irretrievably and Malfoy was already convinced Potter was at odds with him that evening. Indeed, Malfoy would've bet that on the morrow Potter would once again trot out the door to his blasted Aurors, unfazed.

Wednesday came and went and Potter did, as well, to Malfoy's great personal dissatisfaction. He'd shattered a plate, expressing that.

That Sunday following, though, events finally came to a head. Malfoy had sulked visibly through the remainder of the week—at least when he wasn't occupied with massaging Potter's sore muscles or giving him head in the shower or mindlessly shagging him into the hearth rug. He'd also burnt his familial bridges in a completely headstrong fashion, having had a serious contretemps with his stridently 'concerned' parental units over his future, the distinct unlikelihood of additional Malfoy heirs arising via natural childbirth, and his indescribable dependence on Potter. This resulted in Grimauld being suddenly blessed with rather more furniture than it was used to and hordes of knick-knacks, the entirety of Malfoy's extensive wardrobe, his Quidditch gear, private Potions lab, private library, a newly constructed Wizarding stable in the back garden containing several well-bred steeds and a tiny, soft-eared ass known as 'Rosie', a Kneazle of ill-repute called Agamemnon—ginger and viciously a full tom, with a rakishly torn ear—and a permanent change of Owl address on Malfoy's part.

All of this Potter had accepted with nary a blink or a negative murmur. He was tacitly agreeable as well with Malfoy's determined purchase of a series of items that were designated specifically as 'theirs': cutlery, sterling, defiantly monogrammed 'MP'; a practice Quidditch pitch on the other end of the magically much-enlarged back garden, complete with shower-equipped storage shed; a Muggle answering machine with a pre-recorded female voice saying 'Harry and Draco aren't home right now. Please leave a message,' and lifetime box seats in their names for Puddlemere, the one team they'd agreed to possibly agree on.

All of these purchases Malfoy acquired via Owl, legal agent or Muggle telephone, having flatly refused to venture out the door of No. 12. The Waterloo reenactment with his parents was conducted primarily via Floo call; house elves delivered his possessions after. Malfoy counted that a great victory.

Potter, for his part, warily kept his head well down, weathering the emotional storm clouds swirling 'round the person of his housemate, and quietly ventured out several times in the evenings whilst Malfoy was busy with furiously rearranging the lay and purpose of the majority of the rooms on the second and third floors, excepting only Harry's bedroom. Harry even took an unexplained personal day that next Friday, which he spent by himself getting up to Merlin-knew-what.

Malfoy contented himself with not knowing details—provided there were no Aurors involved—and instead had three decreasingly difficult conversations with two Gryffindors and the utterly maddening Weaseleyette, who'd chosen the worst of all possible moments to return from her Harpies tour.

"No," Malfoy had stated categorically, when the bint requested entry at bloody nine o'clock in the morning on Friday, which wasnot a civilized hour for visitors. "Potter's not here. And you can't stop for coffee."

"Then I'll wait, Malfoy," she'd sneered, and half-heartedly attempted to muscle through the barrier Draco'd had screening the Floo. Useless, of course, as Malfoy could've told her, had he bothered. The Floo had been keyed only to those both he and Potter wished to entertain in their home, and Potter was not present to allow this—this invasion. "As Harry has actually invited _me_."

"Hah!" Malfoy had exclaimed, briefly startled. He'd thought immediately of Harry that very morning; the lissome slide of flesh on flesh, the fevered snogging, as if their very lives depended on it. _No_; no, Potter couldn't have. Not Harry.

"He would've mentioned it; he did no such thing," Draco informed her.

"Oh, come now, Malfoy—Harry doesn't tell you every little detail," the Weasleyette came right back at him, scrapping. He could see why she was considered an excellent Beater. "He _is_ expecting me, though."

"Well, he's not here now," Malfoy replied shortly. "Call back, if you wish," he'd advised the wench in his coldest, most cutting voice, having firmly composed himself. "After dinner, perhaps, when _Harry _will be at home. With _me_. Perhaps then you might care to explain why your presence has been so conspicuously absent these last few months, Weasley—or perhaps there _is_ no polite explanation for your oversight. Makes no difference to _me_, at least, either way. You still aren't welcome."

"You're a berk and a wanker, Malfoy," the cheeky little brat informed him, and then had the gall to giggle like a bloody schoolgirl as she flung back that marvelous long hair that looked just like Potter's mother's, "and you need to get over yourself, jealous cat. Harry and I aren't like that, _Draco_."

But Malfoy had already closed the Floo in a decisive fashion, and firmly returned to his self-ordained task of adding shelving to the second, smaller library to allow for his additional texts on Potions, accumulated during his unusual stay as a 'guest' at St. Mungo's. He was strictly conscientious about manually ordering these by author within subject, though normally he'd have used a charm to do it. Jealousy was not an emotion Malfoys suffered lightly.

If he spent a non-productive hour tracing figures on the carpet with his finger and fidgeting pointlessly, there was no there to see.

The Weasel himself interrupted Malfoy's paltry lunch of a tuna salad sandwich and an apple. Draco was installed in his favorite armchair and trying not to eye the mantle clock more than once every few minutes. He didn't dine particularly well in Potter's absence. Especially when he knew Potter was out gallivanting around somewhere, without him.

"Harry? Harry? Is he there, Fe—Malfoy?" The Weasel was cautiously polite these days, despite that vicious spate of letters that no doubt maligned Malfoy. Draco relished this new attitude with a curious fervor—yet another shining example of Potter's influence—to the point where he'd made numerous attempts to be civil to the Weasleys in return, Ron especially.

"…No," Malfoy answered, when he'd finished dealing with his mouthful. "But he'll be back at home 'round six. D'you want to come through and leave him a note?"

"No—no, that's alright, Ferr—er, Malfoy. It's just that he's not stopped in the office and I thought he might be poorly still—"

"Mmm, no. He's fine. Potter's, ah, taken a personal holiday. Ron. Arranged it with Shacklebolt just yesterday."

"Oh—er! Fuck!" Weasel muffled a yelp and then frowned mightily, as if the words 'holiday' and 'Potter' together in one sentence were an anathema to him.

"Bollocks! Bollocks! _Bollocks!_ He was supposed to hold off on this shite! Do _you_ know—no, _you _wouldn't, would you?"

"On _what_?" Malfoy queried him instantly, avidly wishing to be informed of all and anything relating to Potter and willing, these days, to ask for it. "Hold off on what? Do I know _what_? What precisely _are_ you referring to, Weasley?"

"Nothing—_nothing!_ I can't believe—Bugger all! That tears it! That sly little bastard!"

The Weasel—Ron—had progressed rapidly to being red-faced and unnecessarily short, or so Malfoy thought, and, as he himself had done nothing to elicit that, Draco bristled a bit in reaction.

"Very well," he replied sharply. "Suit yourself, Weasley."

"_Look_—!" The Weasel was urgent. "_Ferr_—er, Malfoy! Sorry to go off on you like that but tell Harry to Floo me _first thing_, the minute he walks in the door, _before_ he does anything too..._too drastic!_ Don't forget! And, er, thanks, Malfoy. Gotta bounce now, right? Break's over. Be seeing you."

The Floo shut down abruptly on the Weasel's end, leaving Draco both puzzled and suspicious.

As a result, Malfoy only ate half his tuna sandwich, giving the rest to a twiney, rumble-chested Agamemnon. He'd stewed over various ginger-haired persons who should've been more properly named 'Stoat' or 'Badger' for the remainder of the afternoon, and religiously organized potions ingredients alphabetically and then by order of rarity.

"Hiya, Malfoy," Neville Longbottom's face appeared in the Floo at quarter till six that evening, when Draco was off-handedly wandering through the drawing room again for the third time that hour, having showered and ordered in coq au vin. "Is Harry back yet?"

He and Longbottom had achieved a truce of sorts long ago, when they were still at Hogwarts. Malfoy actually allowed himself a small but genuine smile, the first of his day.

"Hallo yourself, Longbottom. Soon, but not yet—I'm expecting him any minute now. Want to step over? Have a pre-prandial sherry to celebrate the weekend?"

"No, but thanks all the same, Malfoy. I've still Staff Dinner to get through yet, same as usual. And it's Hogsmeade weekend tomorrow—the last one of the term, oh joy, oh, rapture," Neville added, dryly. "Just ask Harry to Floo me when he gets a moment, would you? No hurry."

"Sure thing, Longbottom."

Curiouser and curiouser, Draco decided, and determined immediately to feel out Potter when he finally arrived. Malfoys abhorred minor mysteries and things they couldn't readily explain. Gryffindors with secrets were particularly irritating; it shouldn't be allowed.

For that matter, Draco had rather been wishing for a golden opportunity to trot another person through Grimauld Place. Perhaps obtain an unbiased third-party opinion, so as to ensure there was nothing he'd done that Potter might secretly dislike. It was still _Potter's_ house, officially. For now. He'd Pan's views about décor impressed upon him, naturally, but she didn't know Potter like those pesky Gryffindors did and Granger—the ultimate Potter expert and go-to—only ever called at Grimauld when Harry was at home, so Malfoy hadn't had a chance to corner her privately. The Weasel had stubbornly resisted any overtures to enter the Ancient, etc. House of Black without Potter's presence.

Not that Malfoy would've known quite how to go about approaching Granger in a suitably humble fashion. It stymied him, Potter's free and easy relationship with his mates, for it was nothing like the way Draco dealt with his own. Indeed, _Potter_ stymied him, still. He couldn't comprehend the boggling Buddha-like acceptance on Harry's part, when such an attitude had been so foreign to them both for nearly all the many years they'd known one another. Of course, they'd spent weeks at a time during the war working together and even coexisting in this very same house, but even that—even that had been too short, and too pockmarked with Malfoy's undying hatred of the Weasleyette and his unreasoning terror of the werewolf, his not-so-secret fear of the Dark Lord's likely retribution on his nearest and dearest and then, of course, his overweening certainty that Potter's grudging politeness in his presence would only end calamitously in yet another pointless battle of hexes and bad blood.

It hadn't, but neither had they achieved friendship, or anything like it.

He'd retreated back to the Manor as soon as the war and the trials were over with, glad, he told himself, to be well out of it. Had chosen Potions as his lifework. Had been very pleased—privately, and with a bottle of champagne in his room— to hear via the gossip grapevine that Potter was safely out of St. Mungo's after his final bout with the Dark Lord and off to a new life sans prophecies. He'd felt no need to interfere or seek Potter out or mend any fences not already cleared.

It had been a bland two years, after. Malfoy had not wasted his time with regret or any of that nonsense. He'd simply moved on, as he'd been advised by his grateful-to-be-relatively-unscathed parents. And by his fellow Slytherin House mates—those that yet lived—who found their Prince strangely defanged and listless after events. Those very few of his mates who'd trickled back from the Continent or South America, that was, and carefully took up the tangled threads of lives greatly changed by 'the war to end all wars'.

But it hadn't ended for Potter. Malfoy had read the _Prophet_ headlines concerning Potter's unsurprising choice of avocation with trepidation. He'd followed his old archrival's career surreptitiously and with increasingly urgent disapproval. Not that he'd ever ventured to approach Potter about his concerns. Potter was an adult, self-supporting, and curiously free of entanglements, though it had rather seemed a foregone conclusion that the Weasleyette planned to provide those—for a time. But instead she'd hared off to the Harpies to play second-string Beater after graduating. Granger had gone on to Flamel University and the Weasel, predictably, had joined up at Aurors with Potter. Longbottom, Draco's one guaranteed 'in' with the Trio, had practically buried himself at Hogwarts, learning the little he hadn't sopped up already of Herbology. Only a few scattered Gryffs remained in town and thus available for a stalking Malfoy to eavesdrop on, and the little scraps and tidbits of Pottery news Draco could scarf up were not encouraging.

Perhaps that was it, then. He'd overheard something, somewhere—maybe in Diagon, maybe in the Leaky or Flourish & Botts or Potage's—a stray word or two from a passing compatriot of Potter's—and had then taken it as a sign he should hie himself forthwith to St. Mungo's. Built it up in his head as though it were a personal prophecy, just for him. Same as Trelawney's omens, mostly wishful thinking, but with a germ of truth embedded.

That would explain it nicely, this whole mysterious St. Mungo's business. Draco felt he owed Potter a debt, after all, for the Fiendfyre matter. He'd latched onto some gossip that had convinced him he'd a new mission: visit St. Mungo's, confront Potter, tell him to cease once and for all this idiotic savior act. And he'd stayed, once he'd got there, under the impression Potter would require assistance changing his stubborn, short-sighted views on paid employment. The Weasleyette hadn't stepped up, that was certain; thus it fell to him, Malfoy, in his aloof position of skeptical observer. So here he was at Grimauld Place, having inserted himself neatly into the fabric of Potter's life, and still desperately attempting to save it in return for Harry's saving his—preserve 'Saint Potter' from the fruits of his own foolishly heroic nature.

Life was reserved for the living, after all. Malfoy had to ensure Potter understood that simple fact, and admit freely that it wasn't all about _him_ this time. There were others who could take the hit when it came to Doholov and the Dark Wizards remaining. Others who could be injured, maybe die, in the course of duty. Potter couldn't. He needed to live. Draco needed him to live.

That was all there was to it.

Malfoy didn't go so far as to blurt out this unshakable certitude to Potter that Friday night. The pressure was off, after all. They had the delightfully Auror-free weekend to look forward to.

So, they'd consumed a nice, relaxing dinner instead and gone out after to catch a show at the Muggle cinema. All of Saturday was packed with the usual errands—the ones they normally did together during the week before last, when Harry had still been at home full-time, recuperating. Draco had bloody well refused to tackle those things sans Potter, so the day was jammed with necessary shopping for groceries, visiting with Aunt Andromeda and young Teddy Lupin, returning missed Floo calls and so forth. They'd ended up having all their meals out and had then met up with a few mutual school friends that night for drinks, stumbling home quite late in the evening.

Malfoy had taken extra-special care to demonstrate Potter's necessity in Malfoy's continued contentment.

Thus it was Sunday afternoon when Draco allowed himself to bring up the tricky subject of Potter resigning from Aurors. Draco had chosen his moment very carefully. After brunch but before supper, so they wouldn't be troubled with such mundane things as hunger. At home, so they wouldn't be interrupted unduly. Over tea, so he'd have the creamer and the sugar and the pot itself to fiddle with if he felt overly twitchy and Potter would be occupied with a Meissen cup-and-saucer and biscuits instead of his wand.

And he'd walked Harry through the house first, escorting him to all the rooms Harry never bothered with normally; ascertaining that Potter approved the new paint schemes, the placement of the extra furniture and accoutrements. Those portraits of the very few Malfoy relatives who still regarded Draco as one of their own, the musical instruments, the various collections of items from Draco's spoilt boyhood at the Manor. It was true Draco's own father was actively threatening to disinherit him at this point, which was a fine kettle of red herring, but he didn't bother Potter with that. Details were immaterial; Malfoy hadn't survived the war with Voldemort merely to submissively let go of what he required solely at someone else's bidding, even his honored, twice-disgraced father's command.

But that wasn't the crux of this carefully set-up confrontation. First item: Malfoy wanted it clearly stated that Potter had no objections to having Draco's possessions integrated into the house's interior, along with Draco himself. More, that it pleased Potter to allow this.

Reassuringly, it seemed to: Harry exclaimed over the 18th century painted Dutch bureaus in the updated guest room, touched the walnut burled shelving and polished brass fixtures in the two libraries with careful fingers, admired the newly arranged Potions lab in his basement with wide-eyed awe. He'd liked the colors—blues and greens, creams and purples, interspersed with brilliant scarlet and lime accents, black-on-black and brushed metal—and the arrangements. Antique iron curlicues and damask swags in one room; the cream of the modern Danish designers in the next. The Black House was all about contrast and comfortable oddity; eclectic, in a word. Draco quite felt it suited them, falling together as they had.

"It all looks really nice, Malfoy," Potter complimented him, accepting his cup. "I like what you've done."

"Thank you." Malfoy paused, took a deep breath.

"Of course, I wish to stay here, Potter," were the words Malfoy chose to begin his next assault with, tea cups duly refreshed. "With your kind permission, naturally. And—_and_ I was quite, _quite_ serious about your position in the Aurors. You need to give up on that ridiculous notion, Potter—immediately. There are far better things you could be doing with your life—work that won't kill you outright when you're not watching, for instance."

Draco felt stilted. No doubt his practiced speech came across that way, too. But passion had its proper place and so did the very occasional moment of brutal honesty. He could only dream knowingly for so long.

"Really?" Potter's eyebrows perked up, though Malfoy wasn't sure which of his polite demands elicited that reaction. "Of course you're more than welcome to stay here, Malfoy, " Potter parroted back, baring his teeth in a smile. "I mean—you're already _here_, aren't you?"

As if that was it, Malfoy fumed. One subject neatly closed, the other avoided, easy peasey. Malfoy straightened his spine and got on with it. With great gravity he regarded Potter, seated on the opposite end of the sofa.

"I've—I've gone ahead and spoken with Lovegood on your behalf," he remarked, watching Potter very carefully. "And also Professor McGonagall. Both of them would be more than pleased to interview with you, Har—_Potter_—for a future position."

Draco had always been scrupulous about not overstepping his boundaries. They'd only ever used surnames, he and Potter. Though he'd often cried out 'Harry!' in their bed, in the dark, and Potter had been known to moan '_Draco_' from time to time.

Harry made no immediate demur at Draco's revelation, other than raising his eyebrows a tad higher. Sipped his tea; ate a shortbread round; avoided Draco's pointed stare with startling ease.

"There are other options, too—Zabini has a thriving import/export business, you know, and old Ollivander's very close to retirement," Draco felt compelled to continue at a faster rate. "He'd be interested in an apprentice. And the Weasley that's got the joke shop—I know you're already an investor. You could get more involved in the day-to-day, Potter. Really—there's any number of jobs of work you could take up in place of—of risking your skin in some vainglorious attempt at true sainthood. No one needs you to prove yourself twice, Potter—_three_ times. You've more than 'been there and done that'."

Still not a word of disapprobation about Draco's meddling, though Harry's fragile cup clinked sharply as it met the saucer, empty. Silently, eyes lowered, Malfoy refilled it at Potter's gesture, musing at the fragrant steam rising from the tea. Potter—Malfoy's Potter, that is—had always smiled and nodded before, almost from the moment Malfoy claimed his comfortable armchair. He'd always said 'That's alright, Malfoy' and let Malfoy stay.

"I'm sure you don't wish to dwell on it, but your famous luck's going to run out sometime, Potter," Draco went on as he topped up his own cup, dogged and with a slight sheen of perspiration beading across his furrowed forehead. "I, for one, wouldn't be able to live with myself if it happened on _my _watch," he stated. This was true. He'd expire.

Malfoy waited expectantly, stirring in two lumps of sugar, breathing hard for some reason.

"Hmm," Potter murmured. "You don't say."

No other response, but continued measured sipping and body language that betrayed not a smidgeon of the disquiet Draco fancied he could actually see, lurking darkly in the corners of their drawing room. Malfoy wondered tangentially when Potter had learnt to be so very collected when a normally perfectly sane person was making a huge idiot of himself not two feet away—was this the result of his stringent Auror training or was it simply that Potter had perforce learnt self-control, much as Malfoy had?

But that was not cogent to the questions at hand. Malfoy was once again in a position where he was forced to challenge Potter and he was, contradictorily, the same nominally sane person who'd invaded Potter's life deliberately. _Unasked_, as the Weasleyette had pointed out. _Drastic_, the Weasel said.

And even Longbottom, supposedly a Malfoy-friendly face, even _he _had refused to set foot in what was essentially Draco's parlor, just as recently as this last Friday. _Potter's_ parlor, of course, but still.

Malfoy panicked suddenly, throwing out diversions left and right. He slapped his tea things onto the low table, rattling the whole surface, and arched his neck in the manner of one of his prized stallions, staring Potter down in a haughty fashion.

"Or—_or_ you don't have to work at all—we've the funds, Potter," he bit out, enunciating every syllable. "More than sufficient, believe me. We could travel. I'd bet my back teeth you've never even been to Brighton, much less the Caribbean, Harr—_Potter." _

Malfoy's voice slowed and stretched, echoing the seductive susurration of warm seas so clear they were teal and purple by day; by night reflecting the moon back in a sheen silver-bright as Draco's gaze.

"It's beautiful there, Potter—we could stay…on the beach. We've a cottage in the Virgin Islands, on Jost Van Dyke. Or there's the Maldives. Maybe even Antibes. You'd like it there, I'm sure—there's Roman ruins."

Malfoy looked down at his hands, which had clasped themselves tightly together in his lap in place of waving uselessly about. His fingers were dead white with tension; they'd snap if he exerted a little more pressure; quite painful, really.

"Or not. That could be later—when you're established," Malfoy nodded decisively at thought of delaying such sybaritic behaviour. No need to rush into holiday planning until Potter was suitably settled into a new position, but then again, there was also no question Potter would eventually agree to abandon his well-paying death-wish—Malfoy simply needed to continue insisting. He'd already planned to enlist the aid of all those influential people in Potter's circle he'd just knowingly name-dropped…if needs warranted. Or perhaps start a petition to the Wizamgot to allow Potter his just due: official retirement from public duty, enforced.

Such mad ideas; Malfoy would end up in the street outside the place, homeless, if he didn't play his cards right.

"You even might wish to start your own business, instead," he offered. This was an intriguing concept, one that would challenge Potter's innate Seeker. "There's curse-breaking and Charms, all those defensive spells—I know you're good at those. Some sort of self-protection seminars, perhaps? That'd be more than lucrative, Potter. And then—and then, _I'm_ in the midst of getting my Masters Mundum in Potions, as you're aware—I'll be finished the coursework and my Thesis Ars Magica by next May. We could partner after; set up a mail-order business for medicines or supplies or whatnot. There's a need, you know. We've only to take advantage of it."

Abruptly, Malfoy decided to toss alternatives at Potter till he gasping and blue, for days on end if need be, but he would not give up. Malfoys didn't, as a rule. He _loved_ his chair. His various pets were more than satisfied with their new quarters, especially with that convenient Muggle park located only a few blocks away for exercise. Aggie was no doubt out siring scads of half-Kneazle kittens at that very moment, up and down the street. Potter's bed was excessively comfortable.

Potter quietly finished his tea whilst Draco wittered on about this, that and the other options for earning a respectable and risk-free living; he leaned forward, placed the gold-rimmed cup and saucer on the sterling tea tray with slow deliberation and grace. Glanced up at Malfoy's tense face at last and his eyes—full-on and direct—were so very green Malfoy was utterly transfixed, as he had been from the very first moment he'd caught sight of them, in the robe shop. At St. Mungo's. In his dreams.

Malfoy fell silent, at last.

"Don't you think—?" Potter started, snorted a bit and went on, the buried emotion in his tone indescribable. "Don't you think that's rather _presumptuous_, Malfoy? Rearranging a man's life like that?"

"Ah," Malfoy began. He shrugged. _Yes_.

"That perhaps I might resent having you barge in and take over? I mean, you've pretty much taken over everything else, haven't you?"

"Yes," Malfoy admitted aloud, grudgingly. But he'd had a good reason; the best.

"Telling me to quit my job, when all I ever wanted was to be an Auror—that's rich, Malfoy. All because you've a wild hair up your arse about me dying. Talk about lack of confidence." Potter's tone was just as cutting as Malfoy's could be when he was repelling unwanted callers. Draco winced, put an errant hand out wildly, feeling the blood rush back into his tingling fingers.

"Potter—Potter, it's for the best, really," Draco said, struggling to remain composed. "You'll die if you keep this up—no one can do what you do and expect to live to old age, Potter. Why d'you think the retirement pension's so good for Aurors? There's no one left to take advantage of the pool, Har—Potter! It's a bloody tonton and believe me, you'll _always_ be the loser! The odds are against you!"

Potter chuckled—laughed out loud—which was so amazingly inappropriate to the tension slathering the room Draco felt his outstretched hand fall away as the atmosphere shattered. He clasped his knee through his thin linen trousers instead and squeezed it hard, enduring. The very air had altered, abruptly; there was heat lightning hovering in place of storm clouds, and he was very much exposed.

"You know, Malfoy, I just have to disagree with you," Harry's emerald gaze glittered with malice; the words were diamond-edged. "I've died once already and my 'luck', as you call it, is fucking excellent—it's like a daily dose of Felix, you know?"

Malfoy didn't know. Had not known anything like 'luck'—what he had now—till turning up uninvited at St. Mungo's.

"_Potter_—"

Potter leaned forward with snake-like swiftness; stuck his own hand out. He grabbed at Malfoy's forearm and gripped it, hard.

"You can't have everything you want, Malfoy. Not everything," he said softly.

"I want you alive!" Draco burst out. "Potter!"

"And I'm glad to hear it, but," Harry began.

"But _nothing_, Harry! _Nothing_ is as important as that—can't you _see_?" Draco pleaded. "Please?"

Harry moved instead of replying with yet more words, budging over on the sofa till he slid right up against Malfoy's heaving chest. He laid his head against it, digging the sharp edges of his spectacles into Draco's collarbone, making himself at home there. Stiffly, and only after a faltering moment, Malfoy laid his arms carefully about Potter's shoulders, and patted at him here and there a tad awkwardly, primarily to restrain himself from ill-bred clutching.

"Malfoy," Potter soothed. "Malfoy. Calm down for half a sec, okay? Listen."

"...Alright." More of a huff than anything else, Draco's agreement hid nothing of his displeasure at being 'handled'.

"I got a letter from your father."

"What?" Well—that was the _last_ thing Draco needed to hear if he was to be petted back into tranquility.

"He wanted to know where I was getting off, seducing you. Claimed I must've been using an Imperio on you; Confunding you, maybe, all this time. Told me I was a prick, pretty much, for making you stay here, against your will."

"What!?"

"Your mum's upset, too—crying and fussing, your father says. Doesn't know what'll become of you when I'm done exacting my petty 'revenge' or whatever. It was a lovely letter," Harry mused, contemplatively. "More like a Howler, but still. Nice to know he cares, right?"

"Gah."

Malfoy closed his eyes in desperation; this could only get worse before it got better, it was so very far out of his ken. He arranged himself around Potter defensively, enfolding him within knees and elbows and chin. He could do that with eyes shut, and often did.

"So, I went to see them Friday, right?" Potter said to Draco's throat, shifting a tad, settling in. "Thought I'd try to talk sense into them, or something. Since they've sent the wind up Aunt Andy's arse, and she Owled me, too."

"_Ohgods!" _Draco gasped. Potter's somewhat chatty relation of impossible events had finally begun to truly sink in. "Salazar, Potter! A-And then? What did they say to you?"

"Rather uncomfortable meeting, all around," Potter shrugged. "I think your father would've liked to hex me blind the entire time I was sitting there, but…well, yeah," Harry continued. "We came to terms, after a bit."

"Yes? Go on." A quick nudge inward, encouraging Potter to expound further, as Malfoy was on tenterhooks, much as he'd been the first time he'd shagged Harry.

"Said he wouldn't cut you out—not that he _can_; it's almost all entailed, as I'm sure you know—and he'd be willing to stop sending the _Prophet_ letters about me sexually harassing you—"

"No! Oh, Merlin, _no_! Say he _didn't_, Potter!"

"Erm, yes," Potter wriggled in Draco's death-grip, seeking to inhale regularly through the bone-grinding increase of pressure. "Yeah, well. It's _your_ father, Malfoy. Why d'you think I went in the first place? The man's a bleeding wingnut, alright? At least your mother can be sensible."

Malfoy caught his breath, impetuous words poised on the tip of his tongue, but he would _not _defend his volatile pater to Potter. Not ever again.

"Anyway, turns out what he _really_ needs is someone to take over the management of your Malfoy gazillions on a day-to-day basis," Potter was unbuttoning Draco's shirt as he spoke. "_You're_ plainly not interested, since you've got your pointy head in a filtreing flask most of the time, and the position's got to be filled by someone you toffee-nosed pureblood gits feel you can trust not to scam you six ways from Sunday."

"_Har_—_Potter!_?" Any number of possible alternate realities—unhinged from the current—spread themselves out for Malfoy's purview; he only wished he'd a clue as which he'd ended up in.

"Right—just what you're thinking, Malfoy," Harry sent him a glance of admiration for Draco's non-existent perspicuity. "Spot on. Who better than _me_, the Boy Who Is a Fucking Genuine Wizarding Hero, right? Totally in the public's eye; proved myself already. Got tonnes of Galleons of my own; don't need yours. _Very _trustworthy prospect, if I do say so myself."

Potter giggled himself into snorts at that. He cuffed Malfoy on the shoulder, too. "You should've seen his face, though, Malfoy—gods! I thought he'd die of apoplexy all the time he was laying it out—and your mum, all prune-faced. Hah!"

"I don't believe this," Ignoring the blow and the low-class snuffling, Draco laid his cheek on top of Potter's mop and sighed gustily, exhausted. "No, no. Not buying into this one bit, Potter. Too farfetched."

"Wait—it gets better, Malfoy," Draco could feel the feline grin right through his skin. "Evidently there's still a Potter estate left, other than my parent's cottage in Godric's Hollow. Your father tracked it down some time ago—we must've have been at St. Mungo's still, which reminds me. Exactly what were you telling them about me in your Owls?"

"N-Nothing that wasn't true, Potter," Draco swallowed. "Keep going, please."

"I _bet_. Right, so it's a viable property, this place, with a sizeable Home Farm. The main house is in total disrepair—I suppose Voldemort might've had something to do with that, but whatever. That's just money, and there are locals who can fix it up for us. Be good for the economy, actually."

"Very sensible," Malfoy said. The thought of his father and Potter calmly discussing land management was mind-boggling. The thought of Potter and his father discussing _anything_ _at all_ rendered him practically speechless. Truly, anything he might say to Potter for the next little while must be excused, on the grounds he was actively experiencing some species of waking nightmare.

"There's still a gatehouse that's livable, though, so it's not all bad," Potter confided, apparently oblivious to Malfoy's state and condition. "Could use it for weekends in the summer, I suppose."

"Lovely," Malfoy mumbled. "We Malfoys have a great many properties that exceed merely 'livable', Potter, if you should wish to—"

"Shut it, Malfoy. _Anyway_," Potter interrupted, fondly, "the upshot was that if I agreed to learn the ropes of management and take on responsibility for your lot, he'll help me with _my _property—tit for tat, like. And he's _good_, no question, your father—you Malfoys are rolling in it, even after reparations. So…"

"Yes?" Malfoys never felt hesitant, but Draco did. Hades, he was trembling, even with Harry to ground him.

"I said I'd think about it. Which I am," Potter replied. He rubbed Malfoy's arms and up along the hard cords roping across his neck and shoulders, stroking nimbly to release the tension apparent in every line. "Roll your neck around a bit, Malfoy—you're far too tense. Come on."

"Um," Draco complied, seduced all too easily, and had the joy of Potter sliding his strong fingers across his nape and earlobes in a hypnotic sort of way. Other bits of him began to perk up completely uninvited. "Hmmm, Potter…"

"Better?" Potter asked, after a moment or two spent intently caressing. "Thought so—_I_ like it when you do it for me," Potter smiled—one of the good ones, that pushed Malfoy's 'shag _now_' button right in. Then he gave Draco a slapdash kiss, half on the chin, which Draco instantly took him up on and turned into a far more serious matter.

That business lasted for quite a long time and involved some partial disrobing. The sofa, fortunately, was built for snogging, as they'd previously discovered.

**

It was some time later that Malfoy managed to steer Potter back to the subject of resigning his horrid job.

"This—this position, then, with my father—when might you take him up on it?" Draco asked, jiggling Harry over so he could inflate his lungs sufficient to draw breath. Potter was sprawled atop him, and no lightweight for all his slimness. All muscle, his Harry.

"Er—_if_ I do, and I'm _not_ saying—"

"I know," Malfoy interjected quickly. "But…if you _do_—"

"Then starting late August, likely. I'd have to give notice first," Potter thought aloud, "and then there's settling up where we want to live—"

"Here, of course," Malfoy jumped in. "I'm_ not_ living with my parents, Har—Potter. Not hardly."

"I should think 'Harry' would be alright now…_Draco_," Potter smiled slyly. "Since you're slipping up constantly. That's six times you've said it in just the last hour."

Draco rolled his eyes at him. Pinched him hard on his very fine arse.

"Idiot," he pronounced succinctly. "Harry—why?"

Malfoy wasn't questioning Potter's allowance of a more intimate address; far from it. Harry's permission for that intimacy was most timely, in Draco's view, as he could hardly manage to keep straight where the dratted lines were, they'd been redrawn so often. No—Draco wanted a bit more than bland acceptance, inertia or the influence of Harry's apparently endless and natural supply of heroic good will—if such a thing existed naturally—he wanted _reasons_. Valid ones; ones that would last beyond a short summer, or a certain term of employment, or an acknowledged affair, even a very lengthy one. Because, of course, when Malfoys wanted things, they wanted all of them, with no exceptions.

Potter resettled himself, rolling to prop a pointy elbow on Draco's sternum, leaning his back up against cushions of the sofa. This was not nearly as uncomfortable as Malfoy would've thought it to be, as Harry possessed a fine sense of balance and he was laid along Malfoy's hip. Draco lifted his free hand to caress the line of Potter's exposed waist and trailed curious fingertips over to the small of his bared back. There was a dimple there, right on one side of the small of it; Malfoy hoped no one else knew of it as well as he did.

"There's this thing, Draco," Harry jabbed him once with a pointed forefinger, "it's called 'trust'. I realize it's not common—" Malfoy snorted. "But we've got it, you and I." He followed up the poke with a glancing buss to Draco's breastbone, licking the tiny red indent away. Malfoy's shirt gaped so wide open it was almost off, exposing the faint summer-gold tinge to his fine-grained skin.

"And this has to do with your thrice-cursed Auror post in what way, Potter?" Malfoy drawled, not to be put off. He was quite pleased, though. He was often pleased, here in Grimauld.

"When you first turned up at St. Mungo's, I wasn't sure why, you know," Harry went on, a frown appearing briefly and then flying away again. "You could've been really foul, just like you'd always been. Or pitying, since I was injured, or—or _something," _he waggled his dark brows menacingly, indicating the 'something' would've been pegged as 'beastly'. "But you weren't. You just shut up and sat there like a Sphinx and didn't damned well budge an inch, though they desperately wanted you to. I, er, _liked_ that."

"Okay," Malfoy replied, slowly, telling back over his recollections of the armchair. "And? What else did you like, Harry? I assume it must've been something a little more substantial than my determination."

Harry glinted at him with that not-quite smile and Draco flushed, feeling interest flare up in his groin. Gods! but Potter looked just like Aggie did when he slinked out on the strut—slit-eyed and positively reeking of testosterone.

"Yeah, well," Potter's teeth flashed disarmingly. "You were fit, too—you've always been, Malfoy. And I may've been a bit under the weather, but I certainly wasn't disabled."

Malfoy was still feeling the heady effects of a Harry who was stunningly healthy; the very recent memories sparked a resurgence of interest that was becoming more and more apparent. He was forced to subtly adjust himself so he could continue to pay attention.

"Get on with it," he growled, growing impatient. He really did require clarification before Potter distracted him again, essentially just by breathing. It would be excellent ammo to have in store the next time the Weasleyette came calling.

"So, yeah," Harry went on, not missing that telltale fumble on Draco's part. "I liked the way you stayed with me, the way you looked at me, touched me—especially at night, Draco, when you thought I was asleep? Well, I wasn't, not every night, at least. Merlin, Malfoy—that was _hot_."

"Um," Draco agreed, flushing pink. It had been 'hot', yes indeed, and now he was frightfully embarrassed—and even more aroused, if possible. It hadn't always been Potter's hand he'd held at St. Mungo's.

"But the important thing was that you_ stayed_. You were always there, Draco, no matter what. I could count on it—on _you_. Just like you'd always been there, back at Hogwarts."

"Well, of course I was there at Hogwarts, Potter!" Draco exclaimed. "I was enrolled there. That's hardly a virtue."

"No—not what I meant, prat," Potter cuffed him again, lightly. "I meant you were always up my nose at Hogwarts, wanker. Couldn't ignore you, couldn't avoid you, Merlin knows I just couldn't _forget _about you, either—no matter how hard I wanted to," Harry grumbled. "Which, by the way, I did. You were always up to no good, Malfoy, or you looked like you might be. I don't how much time I wasted chasing after your arse, Draco—and I had far more important things to worry about than _your_ arse, pretty as it may've been."

"That's pleasant to hear, Potter," Draco observed, dryly. He cocked a brow, considering. "Alright, so I ticked you off at school and then you liked it…too much? And then you hated _that_—and _me_—_because_ you liked it? Contrary git. Had I known I was giving pleasure—"

Harry kissed him, hard, tongue fucking everywhere, till Draco quite thought Harry might want to become a dental hygienist instead of an estate manager.

"Shut _up_, Draco."

"Right," Malfoy coughed a bit, still salivating. "Er—you were saying?"

"Okay, then. What I was telling you was that I was used to you. You were a fixture—something permanent. Part of my life."

Malfoy opened his swollen lips, eyed Harry speculatively and closed them again, refraining.

"Good boy," Harry petted him. "You_ can_ learn, then. Well…moving on. I actually missed you when you left school in Sixth Year, Draco—I missed you _more_, after the war was done with."

Malfoy was hard-pressed not to break his jaw smiling. Harry grinned back.

"Happy, huh? Takes so little to please you—"

Draco's turn; soft and sweet and nibbly 'round the edges of Potter's parted lips, distracting him utterly. Malfoy was glad of the springy cushions beneath them; they might serve to keep the mutual melt contained.

"Not 'little', Harry," he whispered. "Not to me." He ran his hand down the front of Harry's already soggy trunks, insinuating fingers into the slit in the silk, fondling the sticky, half-hard length he found there.

"Ah!" Harry thrust against his palm, immediately rocking into an easy rhythm. "Just—there, Draco!"

"No!" Malfoy snatched his hand back, suddenly reminded of what they supposedly doing. "Shite, you git—you nearly got me!"

"Draaaaco," Harry murmured, stretching Malfoy's given name into a feline invitation to waltz off into unbridled lust. "You're a bleeding cocktease…."

Malfoy shook his head sharply and hastily covered up his own bulgy bits with his unzipped trousers like a frightened virgin.

"Um—_no!—not_, Potter! Not yet—not till you've finished—come on! Back _off_, Harry," Malfoy stuffed his inhibitions firmly into his unzipped trousers and roughly shoved a snuggly, tentacle-handed Potter just far enough away to make him frown furiously and focus narrowly on his opponent. "I want to hear this, alright? Don't stop just yet."

"Oh—fine, fine, Malfoy," Harry grumped. "Where was I, then?"

"I annoyed you; you liked it; I departed; you missed me—and then what? What made you feel—have, uh—um." Malfoy didn't quite wish to presume, even now.

"Feelings?" Potter smirked at him. "That where you were going there, Draco?"

"Dickhead—alright, '_feelings_', Potter. What caused you to have them, then? You certainly never let on you gave a fucking fig for me, Harry, not in all that time—in fact, I'm not sure I really believe you _now_, you know. This is all just a little too convenient."

"What?" Harry's eyes were huge and very innocent. "Accusing me of sucking up to the boss's daughter?"

Malfoy growled, silly as it was to hear such a sound issuing from a grown man's throat. But Potter was insufferable and Mafoy wanted to know. Needed to know. It was _his _fucking armchair at stake, here. He wished to be able to sit in it, untroubled.

"Look," he said. "I'm bloody tired of beating 'round the bush, Potter. Are you planning on dropping me as soon as my father proves he's a right arsewipe or your mates decide they've had enough of me—or, worse yet—what if the Weasleyette gets broody again? What then?"

"Are you going to leave if any of those things happen, Malfoy?" Potter countered, and fixed him with a very challenging glare.

"No," Draco replied promptly. "But you won't like my methods and I'll likely annoy the crap out of you, Potter."

"Duly noted. And your father is _already_ an arsehole, Draco. A murdering, vicious, two-faced swine. However, since he spent the greater part of our meeting roundly berating me for leading you astray—which, cripes, Draco, I managed _somehow_ from my sick bed at St. Mungo's!—_and _threatening to emasculate me if I ever so much as damage one of those perfect blonde hairs, I will," Harry stated, with great magnanimity, "deal with it. And your mum's not too bad, considering."

"Marvelous," Malfoy said blankly. "You like it when _he_ ticks you off? What are you, a glutton for punishment? Shall I tie you up next?"

"No," Harry said, firmly, though the 'tying up' bit sent his expressive eyebrows into an interested quirk. "I like it when it's clear beyond any reasonable doubt he loves you, Draco. And you're _his_ son, so he and your mum must've been doing _somethin_g right, all this time. It helps make this business a little more palatable, and believe me, I need that. I don't fancy spending the monumental amount of time in his company that this'll require, but I can't think of a single better revenge. _Or_—and this is what makes it alright to stuff my Auror job, Draco, so listen up—a more concrete, comprehensive statement _I_, as 'Harry Potter', can make about pureblood and Muggleborn relations to the whole friggin' Wizarding world that watches us, including such useless warts on society as Doholov. Better than a fucking Cutting Hex, really. It's an AK straight to the heart of any future Voldies your old gang might think of propping up, love. So, _Malfoy_, you can go right on calling me a 'Saviour' and a 'Saint', in fact. I won't deny it."

"Come again?"

Draco was still stuck back on Harry's rather alarming statement that his parents couldn't have been all bad, since they'd managed to spit_ him_ out. That was jammy news indeed for a former 'Junior' Death Eater.

"Potter?"

"Where's your inner Slytherin hiding, Draco?" Harry laughed. "This is my 'revenge' for all those years of torment," he sniggered, poking a gentle fingertip between Malfoy's ribs. "Think, think, _think_. I've got my own personal Malfoy nicely in hand and a leash over two more—by the Galleons, which _hurts_, you know, worse than short hairs. Better yet, your everloving papa _has_ to play nice with me since I'm shagging his precious heir—which all the world now knows, thanks to his prompt alerting of the _Prophet_—and he can't very well tell me to sod off or murder me in my sleep without suffering the consequences from my adoring public. _And_—and this is totally _killer_—" Potter was snorting again, hardly bothering to muffle his amusement.

"I don't get you, but go on, Harry," Malfoy sighed, resigned to Potter's imbecilic gloating.

"Your mum _likes_ me. Thinks I'll be very good for you—keep you to the straight-and-narrow. And she's got your father cowed, Draco—totally whipped! All that crying he was complaining of? Tactics! Fucking _masterful!_ You should watch and learn from that woman—I wish they'd bung her straight into the Ministry. Save me grief."

"Gah," Malfoy said again, his mind a'reel in the aether. The prospect of Harry and his parents canoodling over his future was not at all what he'd expected—on the contrary, he'd had himself geared up for a battle royale over Harry's Auror fixation—and here the magic carpet had been adroitly ripped right from under his Italian loafers by no less than a thoughtfully staged and very underhanded coup on public opinion. But Potter was quite correct—frighteningly so—now that Draco examined his thinking—an intimate, ongoing and amicable connexion between House Potter and House Malfoy was tantamount to a world-wide nuclear disarmament pact in Wizarding terms—and his parents could stuff themselves if they thought they could successfully fight the 'Boy Who Lived's' beloved persona. Draco wasn't quite so chuffed over Potter's way of putting this—he could've been far more diplomatic—but he supposed he was currently a 'kept' man, rather. Though of his own choosing and certainly not for long, Draco affirmed—a Masters Mundum in Potions was no small feat and it was an open entrée to practically anywhere in the academic world. A lapdog he was not!

But what all of Potter's secretive machinations _really_ signified was that Malfoy _didn't_ have to fight everything and anything just to keep firm hold of his newfound serenity. The war had been fought; was long over, apparently, and Potter, it seemed, was just as deft with words as he was with wands when it came to minor skirmishes.

Malfoy smiled into Harry's tousled hair, a knowing smirk his old dormmates in Slytherin would've recognized instantly, and one that usually only occurred after he'd conjured up some great plan to 'get back' at a certain Gryffindor. It was true: Potter was devious; Potter was sly; Potter was even still an Auror at heart, or at the very least, a hero. But _Harry_ was telling him—though not in so many words, precisely—that Draco was worth it, that he was more than welcome, and that he'd done the absolute right thing by plopping down his bum at St. Mungo's and bloody well _staying_.

"Right, then. Dinner, Harry," Draco reminded him, tapping hard on the careless elbow digging into his spleen. "It's getting on and you've a resignation letter to Owl to the Ministry after, so let's order in take-out."

_Finite_


End file.
